Jiyhun Young
Jiyhun Arthur "Scarlet" Young is one of the members of The Zodikai. He is the holder of the Zodiac of the Scorpion, Scorpio. BACKGROUND Jiyhun Young grew up with a confusing lifestyle. In his teen years, Jiyhun never saw his father often, believing that his father hated him, and never really loved Jiyhun. His mother had already died when giving birth to him, giving him the reason why he calls himself often a "bastard of a mistake". Ever since his mother passed away, his father stopped showing up at his house. No word has been heard from his father ever since, and it has been believed that the last words that Jiyhun's father said to him was: "You are a burning white flag. The peace you could have brought upon this family has been seared away by my hatred towards you." '' Years later, Jiyhun stumbled upon The Dark Skies, and they promised to give him shelter and a "real family" to belong to. On one night (not specified), The Dark Skies were seen by Jiyhun that they were holding a little girl up to a burning fire. Jiyhun saw during an experiment that The Dark Skies had poured vinegar over her body as she cried for help. Shortly after, the girl was thrown into a fire. Startled, Jiyhun backed up and had ran away from the area, having The Dark Skies chase after him. They have not found him since, because he then had joined the forces of The Zodikai, technically making him the "founder" of the team. He then found Leo Kang 4 years later, and teamed up with him to collect others to join with them to defeat The Dark Skies. '''APPEARANCE' Jiyhun is a fairly tall young man, standing at 6' 3". Jiyhun has dark red hair, almost appearing to be burnt brown. His eyes are violet, complimenting his pale figure. Jiyhun wears a off-white shirt, to be seemingly denim from the eye, and a brown trench coat that reaches down to the back of his knees. A black cross necklace is worn around his neck. He also wears dark brown pants and low cut black boots. Another outfit he wears is his zodiac attire, which is simply a dark red tailor coat, dark red tux, a black ascot, and adorning knee high black boots with a slight heel. A black scorpion pin is attached to the right lapel of his jacket. PERSONALITY Like Zachary Katsuki, Jiyhun is a rather sadistically driven person and quite sarcastic as well. Jiyhun likes the pleasure of making fun of others, going to the extreme extent of giving each member a crude nickname. The nicknames he gives out to Leo ("Blonde"), Sophie ("Basket Case"), and Chase ("Marshmallow") bring displeasure to the whole group. After calling Jade "Mama Bull", Jade pushes Jiyhun into the surface. Having the Scorpion Zodiac, Jiyhun simply crawls back to the surface, laughing, much to Jade's displeasure. RELATIONSHIPS Leo Kang' and Jade Estle' Like the other Zodikai members, Jiyhun has given Leo the nickname "Blondie" because of his iconic blond hair. Leo doesn't mind the nickname, which stuns Jiyhun. Jiyhun thinks of Leo as the "little brother he's never had". Jade, still upset of being stood up over the fact that Jiyhun had called her a "mama bull", she states that if his mother died giving birth to a guy like him, then why would she force out his future brother? Jiyhun, internally disturbed by her comment, brushes it off, clutches his heart, and says that "you've hit too close to home". He then rants on and on, until Jade punches him, quoting to "knock the Hamlet out of 'em". Ariel Yoyama Ariel is by far the only member of the group that has a physic similar to a Barbie doll, with a thin body and large breasts, making Jiyhun comment crudely: "Wow...so big! They could be my personal dodge-balls! Or...my comfort toys?" Chase believes that the only reason why Jiyhun likes Ariel is because of her chest size. At one point, Ariel catches Jiyhun reaching his hand over to her left breast, look lustful. Ariel becomes angry and slaps Jiyhun, calling him a "shameful bastard". Other than that, Jiyhun believes that Ariel is a beautiful, smart person, wishing she was his angel to "save him from his twisted mind". QUOTES To Leo: "Blonde, I hope you're joking, 'cause there's no way in hell am I doing that." To Ariel, fantasizing: "Wow...so big! They could be my personal dodge-balls! Or..my comfort toys?" To himself: "It would be grand...to have a guardian angel to save me from my twisted mind." To everyone: "I did that? Hmm, I don't really recall. Refresh my memory, okay?" To The Dark Skies: "Yes, I apologize dearly for leaving you for a bunch of idiots, but then again..." To Ariel: "Oh sweetheart, I didn't mean to! Okay, you can punish me, but not the face, alright? Anything but the face...it must be protected."